Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) are superior to traditional CRTs (cathode ray tube) displays in many aspects, such as low voltage operation, no radiation scattering, light weight and small volume. In recent years, LCDs have become a major subject on display research, and are developing towards colorization.
Currently, most color LCDs achieve colorization by a combination of backlight (BL) and color filter (CF). The structure of a color filter is usually as shown in FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view showing the structure of a color filter in the prior art. With reference to FIG. 1, the color filter comprises a first substrate 1, and a color resistance layer which is formed on the surface of the first substrate 1 and includes a red (R) color resistance 21′, a green (G) color resistance 22′ and a blue (B) color resistance 23′. A second substrate 3 is provided on the surface of the color resistance layer, and on the surface of the second substrate 3, a conductive film 4 is provided. In forming a color resistance, according to the prior art, an ordinary mask completely transparent (with a transmittance rate of 100%) is generally adopted to expose a photoresist material. However, when the color resistance is exposed, the light is not entirely parallel, rendering a slope is formed at the boundary of the color resistance. The shape of an individual color resistance after exposure is shown in FIG. 2.
To avoid the second substrate 3 and the conductive film 4 from being broken and thus generating holes between the color resistances, the boundaries of adjacent color resistances need to be overlapped with each other. The overlapping state of adjacent color resistances is as shown in FIG. 3. However, the overlapped boundaries of adjacent color resistances will produce a bulge, which is called horn 24′. Because of the existence of the horn 24′, on the one hand, the conductive film 4 protrudes here, so that a line width/line space for the slot of the conductive film will be deviated from normal value, and thus the light transmittance is decreased. On the other hand, the liquid crystals will present chaotic orientations here, which will easily cause dark lines at the pixel edges in the display device.